


Those Little Things

by delphinium1735



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium1735/pseuds/delphinium1735
Summary: Wonderful U 番外，植物组友情向，不带腿子卡玩。
Kudos: 5





	Those Little Things

据传201室氛围十分可怕，进去的人会在精神上受到极大的创伤。  
幸村拍了拍在枕头大战中粘上的荞麦粒，表示这个传言和物理输出爆炸的自己一点关系都没有。一定是白石和不二的问题。

幸村和白石有着截然不同的管yu理er理念。幸村认为作为部长要用实力说话，给后辈竖立目标然后刺激他们去追赶就可以了。白石则认为要无微不至地照顾部员虽然必要时刻还是需要用毒手来震慑一下的。  
这个差别后来反映在了他们两个人对待切原的方式上。直到幸村看到自家后辈观战的时候日常蹭到白石的身边，并且越来越粘白石的时候，内心实在是说不出的复杂。

白石在家喜欢裸睡（……）刚开始还矜持了几天但混熟后经常裸着上身在宿舍里游荡。幸村和不二表达了嫌弃后他依然不知悔改。直到某天幸村放下画笔，对着白石上上下下打量了几遍眯了眯眼睛：“你不如干脆脱光了给我做裸体模特吧？”  
纯情少年白石君一脸惊恐，用被子把自己裹紧：“我是随便出卖肉体的人吗？”

幸村有一点低血压，早晨起床后的一段时间内会很状况外。这一点后来被另两位室友发现，经常趁此机会做点不算太过分的坏事比如揉乱他的头毛。  
“手感相当不错哦。”

白石和幸村互称姓，因为裕太经常来201，所以他们都直接叫不二“周助”。

接到家人寄来的爱心包裹后，幸村和白石日常炫耀我的妹妹才是世界第一可爱。一旁的不二观战许久，笑眯眯地说，裕太虽然超级别扭，但是现在可以一起集训真的很开心啊。  
幸白顿时住嘴，表示输了输了。  
天才不二周助，轻松完成double kill。

不二得知手冢去海原祭还客串了角色，十分好奇演出效果。  
幸村听他提起后摸了摸下巴：“虽然有录像但是不会公开的。想看吗？那就……”  
不二忍不住打断了他：“幸村你这种反应真的好像抱着玩具不肯松手的小朋友哦。”

大概是复健以来的习惯，幸村在日常训练后还会健身房举铁，遇到了沉迷做胸推但拼了命也推不起来的小金。他上前说你的姿势有点问题，发力点也不对。然后他自己躺倒了重训椅上示范，轻轻松松地把杠铃举了起来。  
……据小金的室友不二裕太说当晚小朋友做梦都在嚷着要打败神之子小哥。

幸村在练习蜃景之镜的期间，日常生活为了锻炼左手的灵活性也尽量换成左手。但还是不太顺手，吃饭的时候会偷瞄白石用筷子的样子。  
白石和不二假装没注意但都觉得他可爱=v=

在合宿前幸村一直觉得自己和不二在网球上想法差很多，不太合得来。他认可不二的才华，但对方性格上没什么好胜心又太依赖队长手冢，限制了自己的发挥只能一直屈居NO.2。也是针对这一点他安排了仁王在单打二的比赛中COS了手冢和白石。  
直到有一天训练结束后他看到不二一个人练球，而打球的风格很明显向从防守向更积极的进攻型转变。  
他在一次次击球中感受到了不二的决心，走上前去。  
“让我来做你的陪练吧。”

U-17的最后一天，三个人背着行李抱着盆栽（和加百列的保温箱）在门口作别，约定在大洋的另一端再见。


End file.
